


Shinigami snuggle time

by Dreamers_den



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Boys Kissing, M/M, Shinigami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 04:10:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7875643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamers_den/pseuds/Dreamers_den
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Grell looks under Undertaker´s hair, he slips a card with his number into Undertaker´s pocket. After some thinking, Undertaker decides to call Grell and invite him for tea and cookies</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shinigami snuggle time

**Author's Note:**

> The scene with Grell looking under Undertaker´s hair is from the episode 18 of Kuroshitsuji anime (season 1).

“No, not fair,” Grell yelled sulky when William explained Undertaker´s past to them. “He doesn´t look anything like that!” He paced to Undertaker and forced him to turn around. “How can this creepy old man be legendary grim reaper?” Grell complained, pushing Undertaker´s hear aside so he could look at other Shinigami.

Seconds later he was wrapped around the Undertaker in crushing hug.

“Take me…”

Undertaker nervously chuckled and tried to peel Grell off himself. William had to help him to untangle Grell´s arms from his neck. No one noticed Grell slipping a small note into Undertaker´s pocket before finally being pulled backwards.

“Please act your age, senpai,” William said sternly. Grell laughed and waved him off.

“You don´t know what you´re missing, William!” he said, pouting. “Hugging is healthy, you know? Humans should get at least four hugs a day to survive.”

“But you´re not human-“

“Oww!” Grell pretended being shot into chest. He dramatically clutched on his shirt and fell backwards. “You´re hurting my feelings, William!”

While the two Shinigamis argued, everyone else carefully retreated. Ciel and Sebastian knew from experience that when Grell starts being dramatic, it´s better to just slowly back out of the scene. It was less time-consuming and frustrating then trying to make the red haired Shinigami to act seriously. Even Undertaker mysteriously disappeared from the spot where he was standing.

“Crazy redheads,” he muttered under his breath while climbing out of the window. He wasn´t used to people just jump him on spot. Maybe he didn´t look that bad, but there was something strange about him too and the humans tend to avoid strange.

When Undertaker got back to his place, there was already fresh delivery of custom coffins waiting for him. Grinning, he went to unpack them and prepare them for upcoming funerals. It was fun to arrange flowers and everything with almost artistic care. He was proud about his business and wanted everything to be perfect. Only later in the evening, when he finally sat down to drink some tea, he noticed a small paper to fall out of his pocket.

“What is this?” Curiously, Undertaker picked it and eyed the suspicious note.

**_XXX 666 XXX call me, Grell ♥_ **

“Okaaay…” Undertaker put the note aside and sipped from his tea. He made some bone-shaped cookies, ate some of them, dusted, but after each task, he returned to note, poking it around the table with his long black nails. In the end, he sighed and picked the phone. “It´ll be fun, right?”

While dialling the number, Undertaker twisted phone´s cable around his long finger and nervously stomped. He almost changed his mind about calling, but when he was ready to hang down, overly enthusiastic voice yelled from the earphone:

_“Hello♥! Grell here! How are you?”_

_“Uhm, fine,”_ Undertaker retorted and studied the note in his hand. _“It´s me, Undertaker. You gave me note with your number saying that I should call you.”_

 _“Oh, Undertaker!”_ Grell practically squeaked with joy. _“I´m so happy that you called♥! Wanna go somewhere?”_

Undertaker shrugged and looked around. Fresh dose of bone-shaped cookies was cooling down on the table and he got an idea.

 _“Why don´t you come to my place?”_ he asked. “ _I made some cookies and we can have a tea with them.”_

_“That would be perfect!”_

_“Okay. Dunno if you want to come now, but-“_ Undertaker was interrupted by knocking on the door. “ _Hang on,”_ he said into the phone and went to check who came for his service this late.

“Hello♥!” Grell threw phone over his shoulder and launched himself on surprised Undertaker. “I came for that tea and cookies. I´d love to eat some cookies with you.”

“Welcome?” Undertaker said slowly, taken aback by other Shinigami’s sudden appearance. “You-you came really quickly. Sit down.” He went to hang down the phone while Grell made himself comfortable on one of the chairs.

“You have nice… funeral services,” Grell said a bit lamely. “Those shrunken heads are cool,” he added, noticing the creepy decorations in the corner.

“Thank you. I had to order them from America, Europeans are much more narrow-minded about new trends. Not that shrunken heads are that new, I mean, they are really old…”

“Sounds interesting!” Grell interrupted him and kneeled on his chair. “Sit, sit. Let´s have some tea together like good friends.”

 _He´s crazy, but quite funny,_ Undertaker thought smirking, while preparing fresh tea. He added four cubes of sugar into each cup (all Shinigamis liked sweets) and put a plate with cookies on the table.

“That looks delicious,” Grell complimented him and took one of bone-shaped cookies. “Pe-fh-uect!” he muttered with his mouth full and Undertaker chuckled.

“Say, Grell-kun, why did you want to meet me?” he asked curiously, sipping from his sweet tea. Grell blushed so hard that he was as red as his coat.

“I thought that after the moment we shared in the library, we could get to know each other a bit better.”

Undertaker tilted his head aside. “What moment?”

“The moment!” Grell exclaimed and leaned over the table, grabbing Undertaker´s wrists. “We had _the moment!_ ” He let go of Undertaker with one hand and pushed Undertaker´s silver hair out of his face to look into eyes of the other Shinigami. “This moment,” he said affectionately and crushed their lips together.

The kiss only took few seconds before Grell lost balance leaning over the table and fell into the plate with cookies.

Undertaker lowered his head and hair fell into his face again. He squeezed the edge of the table so hard that his knuckles turned white. Grell saw him press his lips into the thin line and whined.

 _I made him angry_ , he thought. _I even destroyed his cookies. He´s going to cut me in halves with his scythe of death_. Grell was about to start crying when Undertaker burst out into manic laughter.

“Ha-ha-ha-ha!” Undertaker laughed so hard that he almost fell off his chair. “That… ha-ha… was… hi-hi… the funnies… he-he… thing!” He held his stomach, rocking with laugher. Grell grinned. This was usually the point in conversation when the most of his dates would punch him or run away. Sebas-chun would kick him away.

“Yeah, sorry about cookies,” he said, chuckling. Undertaker waved his hand in dismissing gesture.

“Forget about cookies. I didn´t laugh this well in weeks!”

“Sooo, another lame kiss for me?” Grell asked hopefully. He did it out of habit and didn´t actually expect Undertaker to grab his collar and pull him over the table into heated kiss. They both fell backwards from Undertaker´s chair and laughed under the table like crazy.

“You´re the best, Grell-kun!” Undertaker said happily, throwing his arms around Grell. He was too distracted to see small sparkle in corner of Grell´s eye. However, he couldn´t miss Grell´s _hell yes_ gesture before the red haired Shinigami dug his fingers into Undertaker´s long hair.

“Snuggle time♥!”

**Author's Note:**

> Previously posted this on deviantart under name lulu-illussions. Don´t be surprised if you see it there.


End file.
